Triple Trouble
by madd-cow911
Summary: What happens when three sisters move to Japan after their parents die? What secrets do these girls hide? How will these secrets affect their future? [HaruxOC KyoxOC MomijixOC] Rated M for future chapters
1. Moving In

-1**Yo, wazzup my home skillet bizkits!!! How's it goin'? This is my very, very first fan fiction and I'm really nervous….**

**I personally don't think it's very good, so any advice you can give me would be much appreciated…..Thanx!!!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!!!! I ONLY OWN ALEX, KIMI, AND DANNY!!!!!**

**Thank you!**

_**Quick Character Bios:**_

_**Alex Nagasaki**** is 16 years old and is in her second year of high school. She's 5'5"; she has violet eyes and straight brown hair that goes just past her shoulders. She's the fighting type, but easy to get along with and looks like both her mother and her father.**_

_**Danny Nagasaki**** is 14 years old and is in her first year of high school. She's 5'3"; she has violet eyes and slightly curly lavender colored hair that goes down to her mid-back. She's crazy once you get to know her and looks more like her father. She frequently writes letters to a friend of her father's, whom she met when she was three. She hasn't seen him since.**_

_**Kimi Nagasaki**** is also 14 years old and is in her first year of high school. She is 5'0"; she has green eyes and straight brown hair that goes to her shoulders. She looks more like her mother and is extremely hyper. She and Danny are fraternal twins.**_

------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1: Moving In!_

"That was so fun! Can we go to another one ? Please?" Kimi begged.

"No, the only reason you liked it was because you were the only one who got anything." Alex answered her sister.

"This sucks, can't we do something else? We each have all we need, so why go to another store? Let's go home and wait for them to deliver everything, okay guys." Danny said trying to persuade her sisters.

"But I want to go to another one!" Kimi complained.

"No, Danny's right, let's go home." Alex said.

They began walking home having finished their furniture shopping. They had just moved to Japan from America. Moving like that we definitely a huge change for all of them. They didn't want to move, but they felt they had to. There were too many memories attached to that house they grew up in.

------------------------------------------

When they arrived at their new and empty house they sat on the floor waiting for the delivery guys to come with their new furniture.

"School starts for us tomorrow, you know." Alex stared. "They said there was gonna be some kinda 'endurance run' thing."

"On our first day of school!" That's crazy! And it's so cold." Danny said in protest.

"You'll just have to be careful. You don't want to have another of your 'episodes' do you?" Alex retorted.

"No, but what if I do? My stupid doctor wouldn't give me any medication for it! I can't prevent them from happening!" she was yelling now. Slowly she began to calm down. "It's just not fair." She practically whispered. She had been having these episodes since she was 11 years old. For the past 3 years her doctor would not give her the medication she needed to stop them from happening.

"Well, life isn't fair. We all go through shit we don't want to. We just have to suck it up and take it." Alex said. Kimi sat and watched. She didn't like it when her sisters fought so she stood and walked out of the room. When she came back, she was carrying snacks.

"Would you like anything to eat?" This distracted Alex and Danny enough to stop the fighting, which made Kimi happy.

Soon after, most of their furniture was delivered and pretty much everything was in it's proper place. They each went to bed because the next morning there would be lots to take care of.

------------------------------------------

They arrived at school the next day and headed towards the office. They were late on their first day.

"Your classes are going to P.E. to perform in the Endurance Run. You can head there now." said the secretary.

They made their way to were they held the P.E. classes and found the coach. "That building over there is the locker room. Just go in there, change, and come back out, alright?" The girls all nodded and began walking towards the building the coach had previously identified as the locker room. When they finished they came out they found the girls had already started and the boys were about to go. "Great you're here." the coach said. "You can start with them. Do your best everyone!" He yelled. When he gave the signal everyone began to run.

------------------------------------------

**Well now, I hope that wasn't too terrible for you….sorry it's terribly short...**

**Just give me some feedback and I'll do what I cam to improve. Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. Flames are welcome, but not appreciated completely.**

**Also, any ideas you may have are welcome and I always try to give credit where credit is due. **

**So, until next time!!**


	2. Lunchbreak

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while…lots of school work and stuff. Glad to say it all paid of in the end though! Hopefully, next time it won't be so long.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it…**

**Chapter 2: Lunch Break**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They began to run. Alex decided to try and finish first while Danny and Kimi decided to stay back and just jog their way through. As Alex ran off Kimi started a conversation with Danny. "Do you think she'll make it first?"

"Maybe she is pretty damn fast when she wants to be. I guess if she really wanted to, she could. Why?"

"No reason, just curious."

"Why be curious about that though?"

"Well, did you see those two guys that went up ahead of everyone else?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm just wonderin' if she'll pass them is all."

"Alright, whatever."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was running, giving it almost her all. She wanted to beat out all these boys and finish the endurance run first. She had already passed everyone except those two boys who dashed out in front of all the others. After running a bit more, she was able to see them in the distance. One's hair was a rather bright orange, the other's was more of a silvery-gray. She grinned. She was almost there…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya think she's done by now?" Danny asked her slightly younger sister.

"Maybe." Kimi replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There she was…she was within arms reach of them now, but they seemed to consumed in beating each other than worrying about her. This was it. There! She had now successfully passed the pair and moved to be directly in front of them.

"Hey, what gives?!" shouted the orange haired one. "How did you pass us?"

"Easy. You're slow." Alex replied calmly, never letting up on her pace.

"SLOW?!" he yelled. The other boy remained quiet.

"Did I just hear an echo?"

"SHUT UP, DAMNIT!"

She was quickly getting tired of his loud mouth and so when she noticed a small beam sticking about halfway off of a wall, she did the first thing that came to mind. She hit the beam as she passed it, causing it to spin around completely, hitting the boy in the back of the head causing him to fall forward into the dirt. " Ha! Another one bites the dust!" She yelled to him over her shoulder.

"YOU BITCH…!" She couldn't hear the rest because she was already too far ahead. The quiet one wasn't there anymore either, so she figured he stayed behind to help the idiot. She continued to run.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, we're almost there!" Kimi shouted and began to now sprint towards the finish line.

Danny stayed behind and let out a light laugh at her sister as she ran. As for herself she continued jogging, not wanting to overwork herself. She neared the end of her endurance run seeing Alex and Kimi both waiting for her. Jogging up to them, she was glad her episodes hadn't interfered this time.

"Yay, Danny! You did it!" Kimi exclaimed as she came up to them.

"Yeah, great job! Did you really go the whole way?"

"Yup."

"Without walking?"

"Yup."

"Awesome!" Alex said finishing her questioning and giving Danny a huge hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into the cafeteria and sat down starting to eat. "So, Alex how was the endurance run for you?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, you never told us." Kimi encouraged.

"Well, there were those two boys…" She trailed off.

"You mean the ones that were way ahead?" Kimi guessed the obvious.

"Yeah, one of 'em was real quiet, didn't say a word." She informed her sisters. "But the other one, he was pretty rude. Kept yelling at me all the time."

"What did they look like?" Kimi asked interested.

"Well, the quiet one had silvery like hair and the idiot had orange hair. Kinda hard to miss."

"I see." Danny said. She never liked it much when people were mean to her sisters. The same went for Kimi and Alex.

Danny began eating, a thoughtful look on her face. Deciding not to bother her, Alex and Danny started talking. A sudden noise to their right, however, caused them to look over only to see…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sohmas and Tohru were walking to their seats in the cafeteria carrying their lunches as they went. They were talking amongst themselves, when Kyo noticed the girl who had passed him and caused him to fall in the endurance run earlier. He began walking over to the table she was at when he slipped on something and began to fall…again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking over, Alex and Kimi saw an orange haired boy laying on the cafeteria floor, yelling profanities up the wazuu and holding the back of his head. "Damnit!" he yelled. "Why the hell do I keep fallin' today?" he asked himself. He looked on the floor and laying in front of him was a small puddle of milk. He looked around, now angry and his eyes landed on the nearest person--Danny. "What the hell did you do that for?!" he half yelled, half snarled at her. The other Sohmas and Tohru had just gotten to the table.

"Kyo! Are you alright?" Tohru asked, however, Kyo ignored her still glaring at the girl sitting at the table. Hearing the commotion Hana and Uo arrived at the table as well.

Danny simply looked up from her lunch with the most innocent and yet clueless look you ever saw. "Why, I have no idea as to what you are talking about, but I do hope that terribly nasty fall didn't hurt you at all."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid!" Kyo yelled.

"Maybe…" Danny said not looking away from her lunch.

"Hey, wait a minute, Kyo was it, aren't you the guy I knocked down in the endurance run?" Alex asked Kyo. This just made matters worse.

"You got knocked down by a girl in the endurance run, Kyo?" Momiji asked.

"Shut the hell up!" Kyo yelled, yet again.

"Calm down you stupid cat. He only asked you a simple 'yes' or 'no' question, and yes he did get knocked down Momiji," the boy with silvery hair answered the smaller blonde boy.

"I said shut--!"

"Why don't you since you're the one doing most of the hollerin' anyway." Danny said. "I'm getting annoyed by your voice anyway."

"Please don't start anything, Danny." Kimi asked her older sister. Alex along with Uo, Hana, and Tohru were just watching the scene unfold before them wondering in what direction this argument was heading.

"I think the same should go for you, Kyo. Just leave it alone," a boy with white and black hair stated. Kyo then turned on him.

"Who asked you anything you dumb ox? No one was talkin' to you!" Kyo said. Then, everyone except for Kyo and Danny (who was still eating and ignoring everyone mind you) noticed a sudden change in the boy's demeanor. He walked straight up to Kyo attempting to land a punch which Kyo instinctively dodged.

"Damn! Why the hell'd you have to go black!" Alex and Kimi were watching the fight before them with interest, wondering who was going to win. Yuki seemed irritated by the two, Tohru was worried, Uo was also watching seemingly interested, Hana looked bored (when does she not), and Momiji began offering everyone…lollypops?

"Do you want one Tohru?" he asked holding one out to her.

"Oh…um…no thank you, I'm alright." She then attempted a smile, but her worry of the two fighting boys was too great for that.

"Momiji began walking around asking Uo, Hana, and Yuki, but no one wanted any. He then decided to ask the new girls if they wanted any. "Hi there! I'm Momiji what're your names?" he asked them. Alex, after hearing the boys question, turned to look at him smiling.

"Well, hello! My name's Alex Nagasaki, and the are my sisters. The one here is Kimi and the one at the end with a bad attitude is Danny." she answered the boy.

"Nice to meet you! Would you like a lollypop?" he asked hopeful that someone would take one of the colored candies in his hands.

"Oh, I do! I would like a lollypop, please!" Momiji turned his attention to the one who had spoken. It was Kimi. He couldn't help the slight redness that he knew was reaching his cheeks. Before he had only seen the back of her head since her attention was diverted towards the fight between his cousins, but now that he saw her face he couldn't help thinking how cute she looked sitting there smiling at him with her green eyes shining and her shoulder length brown hair pulled back in two pigtails (sp?).

He walked towards her and smiled, "W-what color would you like?"

"Um…orange!" she said smiling.

"H-here." He handed her the orange lollypop and she took it touching his hand slightly, causing him to blush even more, but this time he noticed her blush, too.

"Thanks," she said.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Everyone took their eyes off of Kyo and the other boy fighting and watched Danny get up from the table. The boys hadn't stopped fighting yet and obviously had no knowledge of the fact that Danny was now storming towards them, ignoring warnings from others.

WHAM! WHAM! (lol!!! I suck at sound effects!)

Both boys fell to the ground. Kyo was the first to recover, "Why'd you go and do that?!" he yelled as he stood attempting to stare Danny down while holding his now sore cheek, "I was winning!"

"Aw, you poor baby." She faked a sympathetic pout. "Get over it. You weren't getting anywhere in that pointless fight and you know it." she said walking away. He stared after her slightly angered at her even more so if possible. "Hey, get up, Classic." he heard her say. He saw he next to his younger cousin, Haru, now. But, what did she just call him?

"What happened?" he asked looking up at the girl next to him. "Who are you? And why does my face hurt?" Kyo now noticed that he had a rather large red spot on his cheek and could only assume that he had one, too.

"My name's Danny Nagasaki and those are my sisters Kimi and Alex." Haru looked to where the Danny was pointing and saw to girls he didn't know. "Your face hurts because your fighting with Kyo annoyed me and I slapped both of you to get you to stop." Danny finished informing him nodding. He continued to stare at her, putting together what she just told him.

"Oh." he said as he looked down. He heard movement next to him and looked to see Danny standing up. He looked up at her and she reached out a hand to him.

"Come on, Classic, time to get up." As he took her hand he gave her a questioning look as to why she called him that. "Well, I don't know your name and your hair reminds me of those old black and white _classic_ movies…"

"Ha ha! Now that's funny!" Kyo said as he began to laugh.

"…Kinda like his hair reminds me of carrots." Now it was Haru's turn to laugh. Kyo started getting angry again, but someone stepped up next to him.

"Don't get mad at her, she doesn't mean anything by it. She's most likely just bored and feels like instigating something and getting people pissed off." It was the girl who knocked him down during the endurance run.

"And just what were your motives, huh?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"When you caused me to fall during the endurance run."

"Oh that! Yeah well, you were starting to distract me, yellin' like that an' all." she explained. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm Kyo by the way." he said as he accepted her apology.

"Alex Nagasaki," she held out her hand smiling and he shook it gladly. (Saying their full names a lot, aren't they?)

The bell signaling lunch was over started ringing just as everyone finished getting introduced. They left to their classes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was that? I tried to make it longer to make up for the first one and the wait. I hope everyone liked it and remember: comments, suggestions, flames are all appreciated. Thanks Fire Kira and Wolves and Witches! **

**I'll try to get the next one out faster. I'm already starting on two other stories thanks to the end of midterms and I hope to get them out soon.**

**Thanx**

**Byezzz!!!**


	3. Listening In

Howdy doody everyone

**Howdy doody everyone!! I am so freakin' hyper right now, it just ain't funny….**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my stories!!**

**LOVE TO ALL!!**

**NOTE: No more disclaimers will be typed in this story because it's annoying and I just don't see the point since everyone knows I don't own the damn thing….**

**Chapter 3: Listening In**

* * *

"Off to class!" Kimi yelled as the bell finished ringing. She ran down the hall Momiji following shortly after.

"Hey, wait for me, Kimi!" He called after her as he ran. That just left Haru and Danny who decided they would rather walk to class.

"So…you three are sisters?" Haru asked trying to start conversation. The silence was getting to him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we're sisters. Alex is the oldest, I'm in the middle, and Kimi's the youngest. We get along alright most of the time, but we do get into arguments occasionally. A time or two it's actually escalated to a full-blown fist fight!" She laughed and threw a few punches into the air.

"I see. So, you live with your parents, I assume?"

"Naw, they died not too long ago," Danny informed him absent-mindedly.

"Wait, what?" Haru was caught off guard a little bit by her statement. Especially how she could say it so carelessly.

"Huh? What? What'd I say?"

"You're parents are dead?"

"Oh, that? Yeah, they are. Why?"

"Hey guys!!" Alex was coming up the hall with Kyo, Yuki, and the others in tow. "What's goin' on here?"

"Nothin' really. Just talkin'." Danny answered her older sister's question.

"Really, what about?" Alex asked again.

"Our parents." She said.

"Oh, okay." Alex seemed just as cool about the subject as Danny had been. "Kimi's still worked up about it, huh?"

"Yeah. We were all there. She just can't let it go, I guess." Danny responded. They looked a little sullen for a moment, but Danny perked up almost immediately. "Well, we better get going or we'll be late for class! Come on, Hatsuharu!" She ran off, Haru following her lead. The others walked to their class as well. Just as Danny and Haru got through the door, the bell rang signaling class was to resume its earlier activities.

"You were this close to being late. This close!" Kimi was telling her. She held her hand up in Danny's face and moved her index finger and thumb close to one another as a way of proving her point.

"Whatever," Danny pushed Kimi's hand away from her face. "You know I wouldn't be late on the first day of school."

"Well, what about the other days?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, well, I can't make any promises," Danny grinned at her sister before the teacher called their attention to the front of the classroom.

(Haru's POV)

Sitting in class I still found it hard to believe that anyone could be alright with their parents dying. She acted as if it barely even fazed her at all. _Did they not get along? And what did they mean about Kimi being 'worked up about it'? Should I ask?_ I spent the rest of the class contemplating that. I mean, sometimes people don't exactly get along with their parents, but I'm sure they'd care if they died.

FF after school (still Haru's POV)

Momiji and I were walking back to Sohma house after school. We had decided to stop by Shigure's and visit with everyone. Momiji was walking ahead of me as we walked up the path through the woods (A/N: it always looks like it's in the woods, so if it isn't let me know, please…'-.-), however, he was getting a little too far ahead.

"Hey Momiji, why don't you slo—" I didn't get a chance to finish as something, well, someone had run into me. And I guess I can assume it was a girl since I transformed._ I hope she didn't see who I was._ Momiji looked back after hearing me transform and we both looked to see who it was that ran into me. I think we were both a little surprised to see Kimi sitting on the ground rubbing her head.

"Wow…" Kimi said as she looked up at me, not knowing it was me, of course. "Just wait until Danny sees this!" Kimi grinned and called out. "Hey, Danny get over here! I want you to see what I ran into!"

"Hold on damn it! Why would I want to see what you ran into anyway?"

"Trust me you're gonna love it!"

"Alright, alright. What is it?" Danny walked onto the path and stopped where she was. She stared at me for the longest time and I couldn't figure out why until…

(Danny's POV)

_What the hell could be so damn interesting that she has to call me out here? _I walked onto the path and looked up. I couldn't believe it! It was a cow standing right there in front of me! _I love cows! _

I rushed over and hugged it, careful not to hurt it at all. "Oh my Jesus! I love cows!"

"I know I'm awesome you don't have to say it." Kimi said smugly as she watched me hug the cow.

"You know, for once, I'll agree with you." I replied to her rhetorical statement. I pulled away from the cow a bit and began to pet it as if it were a giant puppy. "He's so cute!" I smiled at it.

"How do you know it's a 'he'?" Kimi asked me.

"I don't know, I'm just guessing." I said stroking his neck.

"Well, why don't you check?"

At Kimi's suggestion, I spun around and replied, "No way! I respect his privacy, thank you very much!" I turned and began to pet him again when I looked over and spotted Momiji. "Hey, man! What's up?"

"Oh, not much really." He was looking from me to the cow and back again.

"Is he yours?" I asked him as Kimi ran over to his side.

"Um, yeah! Yeah, he's mine. I was just taking him for a walk!"

"Really? What's his name?" Kimi asked him. She got up in his face a bit and he blushed a tad which made me smile. I couldn't help but think how cute it was.

"His name?…it's um, Har…vey? Harvey! His name is Harvey!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Wow." Kimi said.

"Harvey, huh? That's an odd name." I was looking at the cow before me wondering _'Harvey?'_

"Yeah well, I kinda wanted to name him something different, ya'know?" Momiji told us scratching the back of his head.

In any case, the three of us chatted for a while until Kimi and I decided to go home. "Later Momiji! Bye Harvey!" I waved as she left.

"See you at school Momiji!" Kimi waved to him.

"Bye!" Momiji responded. Harvey (Haru) only stood there.

(No one's POV)

Haru waited for them to leave before looking to Momiji. Momiji sweat dropped a bit, but before he could say anything in his own defense, Haru transformed.

Walking back through the woods were Kimi and Danny. They hadn't gotten too far when, "What was that?" Kimi asked.

"No clue," Danny responded. She turned to continue walking.

"I'm gonna check it out," Kimi stated as she began walking over in the direction of the noise.

"Kimi wait!" Danny went after her twin who turned and motioned for her to be quiet. They walked up to the edge of the trees and looked through the bushes. Danny stayed further back and sat up in one of the lower branches in a tree for more coverage. They got there in time to see Haru looking at Momiji with a blank expression on his face. Kimi and Danny exchanged confused glances before looking back upon the scene.

"Harvey?" Haru asked Momiji.

"Yeah, about that. I couldn't think of anything else at the last minute like that! That was the first thing that popped in my head!" Momiji exclaimed in his defense. "You're the one who transformed anyway, don't blame me."

"How was I supposed to know that Kimi was gonna come flying at me like that." Haru said.

"She didn't seem to know it was you." Momiji pointed out. "You better be glad Danny likes cows so much. If she hadn't been hugging you the whole time, you would have changed back in front of them."

"Right. We just have to be careful. They might tell their sister or bring it up at school tomorrow. We can't let them find out about the curse," Haru told Momiji. He had a very serious tone to his voice. After finishing his statement, he began walking up the path through the woods.

"I wonder if Kimi likes rabbits…" He thought out loud before jogging to catch up with Haru.

Kimi crawled out of the bushes and stood on the path where the two boys had only moments before. Danny jumped out of the tree and walked over to her sister.

"Ya'know sis," Danny said as Kimi turned to face her, "Friends don't keep secrets from friends." Kimi looked up at her sister confused before realization dawned on her and she began to grin.

* * *

**Well that's the next chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far…You've all been so patient with me and a really appreciate it.**

**As always, please review! Comments, constructive criticism, and flames are welcome!**

**Thanx! Later, gators!**


End file.
